Vampire
by Ten Story
Summary: Alucard begins to love and respect Seras only after she becomes a vampire. Manga universe.
1. Seras

"Hello. How are you? Oh, well I guess that's a dumb thing to say. I'm sorry, I've just never been very good at this...come to think of it, honestly, I've never done this before. I've never...

"I don't suppose it matters much to you how I feel, but you're always telling me to be stronger, and I need to say this. You might really get angry, or you may not speak to me anymore, or something like that...heh, sorry. Its a habit. Always got to imagine the worst case scenario so I don't get my hopes up. I have too much hope, that's my problem. Or that's what you say, anyway.

"I'm just going to get strait to the point. ...you know, I see the way you look at Sir Integra. And I understand, I really do. She's everything that I'm...not. Its funny...I've never been all that confident, or smart, or funny, or talented at anything. All in all, I'm really boring. But something inside me keeps saying that there _must _be something about me that made you want to ask me that night. There must be _something_ that you...like about me, to make me into what I am. Something that Sir Integra doesn't have.

"Then that other little voice inside me says, well Sir Integra has good reason not to be with you. And what if she doesn't even like you? And what if it's just my imagination, and you really don't like her either? That's my hope talking there again. Ugh, God, this is hard."

Seras sighs.

"I'm in love with you, master. When I'm with you, all I can think of or want at all is for you to look at me like you look at her. But...that'll never happen, so...that's all I have to say."

She stands from the chair she had pulled up next to her master's coffin. She knows he's asleep and can't hear her, but she hasn't slept in two days and she knew the only way to have peace of mind enough to sleep was to come down here and say it. Some small part of herself was chastising her for not doing it when he's awake so there would be some actual progress, but the words are ignored. I haven't the courage to really, really tell him, she says to herself. Believe me, I've tried. It doesn't do any good. He loves her. And not me.


	2. Vlad

"You are an idiot. If you had half a brain and weren't completely self-absorbed, you would see that it isn't all about you and I look at her like that because she owns me. I am her property. As her slave I must display a certain level of...concern for her well-being and her safety. I care because that's my job. And I do what I must to do it."

Seras stops abruptly as she's about to turn the door knob and breaths inward sharply, surprised, mortified, ashamed. She punches and claws herself inside her mind, disgusted with herself for not thinking it through. For not _realizing_ once again that He. Isn't. Human.

The lid of the coffin rose on its own and a white hand with long nails grasped the edge. Soon Alucard sits up and turns his head slowly. His expression is annoyed as he fixates his eyes upon her, making her feel naked and afraid.

"Unlike you, police girl, I'm not human. I'm not even a human sympathizer. I purposefully discarded all human behavior and emotions eons ago, longer ago than you can even comprehend. Discarding these unnecessary things is the key to immortality. You'd go stark raving mad if you tried to be human and a vampire at the same time.

"I do not feel sad. I do not feel love for anything or anyone. I feel anger. I feel _lust._"

He stands and circles around her, eyeing her up and down, his gaze claiming every inch of her body. She clutches one arm and hunches over, as if trying to hide, but at the same time her face flushes to a deep scarlet and her heart pounds.

"Lust is a part of love, isn't it, master?" she timidly asks.

He grins and stands directly behind her, pressing his chest to her back. "No, police girl. Both anger and lust are the makings of the devil."

Gasping with every breath now, she turns quickly and looks up into his eyes. His smile becomes larger and more feral.

"Can't you please call me by my name, just once?" she pleads.

His hand brushes her cheek and he lowers his head. Her hands clutch at his white shirt, so terrified and so excited all in the same moment. Their lips barely touching, he says.

"But I'm sorry, police girl. You're still a human. And humans, no matter who or what they are to me, don't interest me. Go back to bed."


	3. Integra

There are grenades exploding and machine guns blazing all around them as Seras bows in front of Integra, greeting her courteously. The giant wing coming out of her arm socket stretches to the sky as she bends downwards, her face hiding under her hair.

"So, you drank the blood of that fool and you've become a real vampire." Integra barks with her cigar in her mouth.

Seras looks up and grins, her eyes nearly glowing. "Yes, sir."

Its not much later when Alucard finally makes his appearance as Seras fights with Integra against the German invaders. The giant ship rams into the city with a huge explosion and hundreds of buildings are destroyed, the rubble flying everywhere and bowling down Hellsing soldiers, German vampires, and the London police.

He glides down off the remnants of the ship and then darts into a blur towards where he smells his master.

With blood all over her, Seras senses his presence and sighs contentedly.

Slicing a man in two with her sword, Integra looks behind her and spots the red and black blur.

"What in hell took you so long?" she yells.

Alucard stops and bows, a hundred black hounds emerging from his cast shadow. The hounds run at the enemies, driving them back. Alucard and Seras smile at each other as they commence a flurry of attacks together, demolishing the rest of the enemies nearly instantaneously.

After a quiet moment of shock, Integra relaxes her body and lowers her sword.

"That went well." she barks sarcastically. Spitting out blood, she says to Alucard, "We must return to headquarters for Walter."

But Alucard isn't listening. He is staring at Seras, and Seras stares back. They are both smiling, their bodies only a foot apart.

"Do you love me now?" she says playfully. Her body language is no longer timid - it exhumes confidence and grace, seduction and mystery.

"Good evening, my Seras." he answers her, ignoring the question and changing his manner to be equally as seductive. He tsks at her when he sees her arm that is now a wing - he touches it tenderly with a look of genuine sympathy on his face.

"Oh my, look what happened to you...I must teach you how to fix that."

He caresses her gently and gives her a small, innocent kiss. Seras smiles and pulls him into a deep embrace, abruptly pushing her mouth against his with all the hunger her body has.

Integra smiles despite herself and turns around, pretending to be annoyed. "Oh for God's sake, suck each other's faces off some other time when I don't have to watch you...honestly, it's disgusting..."

Again, the two vampires aren't listening. Seras pushes Alucard's arms aggressively around her waist - his eyes widen and he smiles, squeezing her and bending her backwards as their tongues attack the other's.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Integra yells. "We're fighting a war here, if you two hadn't noticed. We bloody have work to do, MOVE IT!"

Alucard whispers in Seras's ear as he presses his palm against her stomach, "Only humans can love, my darling."

Seras's smile instantly fades, but she still holds his hand while they move together towards headquarters.


	4. Vampire

They kiss in the complete darkness of Alucard's room - Integra is asleep and has ordered all her soldiers to do the same for the evening. There is a lull in the tidal waves of enemies and she thinks it wise for them all to rest while they can.

But the two vampires can't rest. Alucard is too busy assaulting Seras with intimacies she had never dared to dream of before - showing her all the things she unhappily did not know in human life. She does not bother to keep silent as she might have done before. She gasps his name as he caresses her shamelessly.

They undress each other slowly and surrender to the bed Alucard had brought in the room just for the occasion. He guides her to mount him and in the dark they commit themselves to one another - Alucard helping Seras move her hips with his hands, Seras throwing her head back and digging her fingernails into his skin.

As he nears his peak Alucard violently pulls her neck down to his mouth and begins to pull her life force from her. Seras, her mouth so close to his neck, does the same and they complete one another in a perfect circle of ecstasy.

After the moment of euphoria, Seras feels tears in her eyes, but she doesn't understand why. She lets go of his neck and looks into his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she asks him breathlessly. "I still don't understand. I am what you wanted me to be. So why can't you love me?"

"You still want love from me, Seras, even though I smell not a drop of humanity in you."

"I still see how humans love each other. I see how deep and beautiful it is. Is it so wrong to want that for myself?"

"...No. It isn't wrong. But to survive, my dear, its for the best that we don't. The world would be covered with vampires if we did."

"You only want me because I'm a vampire now? Couldn't you learn to love me the way I was before?"

"No. And you'll have to accept that to have any peace of mind about us, Seras."

Seras sighs. "Then… you aren't right for me then."

Alucard laughs. "That's your choice, Seras. I am indifferent either way."

"You're indifferent about me?"

"It is who I am, Seras."

"…Why did you turn me, master? Why did you do it if you knew I loved being a human?"

"You said you wanted to."

"Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you! It just took me this long to realize it..."

Alucard does not answer.

"I said yes because I wanted to be with you forever. Don't you want to feel anything that strong? Don't you want love for yourself? You can't watch all these humans go by and _not_ want that!"

"Perhaps you're right."

"...What?"

"Perhaps I turned you because I wanted to feel love. But its been so long... I don't remember how to love. Perhaps I wanted you to teach me. But I taught you to survive, Seras. We must not feel love."

Seras looks at him, her bottom lip trembling. She yells, "Tell me what you want me to be and I'll be that! Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, just please..."

Alucard holds her arms and shushes her.

"I want you to be a vampire. But, I suppose, very selfishly, I'm asking you to love me at the same time. Love is what kills vampires. I want you to be a paradox, something that no vampire before you has ever been able to do. I know what I ask is difficult, but..."

Seras smiles and puts her hand on his cheek. Tears stream from her eyes as she laughs, relieved and happy. "No. you're not asking me to do something that's difficult. Because that's who I am."

Alucard laughs and kisses her.

"A vampire with a human heart. How very...cliché and unrealistic."

"Oh, stop it."


End file.
